


i can't help falling in love with you

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I've never been to pride, Pride, Pride Parades, Women Being Awesome, because we need more of that, so hopefully this is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: MJ wasn't expecting to find a girlfriend at Pride, but she wasn't going to reject the idea either.Only Teen for one curse word
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker (Mentioned), Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	i can't help falling in love with you

The New York City Pride Parade was tomorrow, and MJ was starting to get a little worried. The charity she was working for was setting up a booth for the parade. They were planning on raising awareness for programs to help LGBTQ+ teens. It was kind of overwhelming to be doing something with so many other people, but it was all worth it to have the chance to do something like this. Of course, she had roped Peter and Harley into helping her with her shift at the booth. She would have asked Ned too, but he said he was going to be busy, and she dropped the subject. 

As soon as she got home on Friday, she went up to her room to make sure she had everything set for tomorrow. She was supposed to be there to help set up, and then Peter and Harley were going to join her later for their slot at 2. She pulled out a bag and placed a couple flags and a couple boxes of flyers in before looking at her phone.

**Biderman**

Hey, mind if I bring a friend? She’s never been to pride before and wanted to experience it.

**Scary Book Lady**

Sure. Do whatever.

MJ put away her phone and pulled out some homework, hoping to get everything done before going to bed.

* * *

MJ was at the booth early the next day, helping decorate and set it up. Her usually nonchalant expression was slowly fading away at the excitement the day was bringing her. This was the first year she was actually allowed to be here. She had come out to her family only a few months previously and no longer had to make do with more clandestine attempts to join the parade with Peter and his aunt. 

A few minutes later, they were done setting up the booth. The other volunteers, almost all her age, slowly started the disperse as more and more people joined the festivities. MJ decided to join them in exploring around, and began looking for a place to find pins and the like. Soon enough, MJ had collected all of the goodies she was looking for and settled down at a face painting center.

She sat down in a chair while someone came over to paint the lesbian flag on her cheek. She closed her eyes, a grin forming on her face as she heard all of the people around her, so excited to be somewhere where they could be themselves. She opened her eyes again and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, sitting in the chair across from her. Her brain short circuited as she tried to figure out what to say next. She knew she had to say something, and what better time to maybe get a girlfriend than at Pride?

“Hey.” MJ tried to sound casual.

“Hello.” The other girl turned to look at MJ. She had a thick African accent. MJ noted the pan flag on the girl’s cheek and found some more of her confidence.

“So, first time here? You don’t seem appropriately decked out yet.” MJ gestured to the complete lack of make up or pins anywhere except on her cheek.

She grinned. “Yup. I’m visiting a friend and decided to join him. It’s a little overwhelming to be honest. He helped me out with figuring out which flag was right, but other than that, I’m completely lost.”

MJ took a deep breath. She was already so gone for this girl she had never met. It went against all of her internal rules, but she decided she didn’t give a singular fuck. “Well then, allow me to help you out there. I know a thing or two about Pride.” She smiled at the other girl.

The lady painting both of their cheeks gave MJ a smirk and mouthed “Go for it.” MJ gave her a thankful smile before tentatively grabbing the other girl’s hand and pulling her back out into the masses. 

“So, what’s your name?”

“Shuri, you?” 

“Michelle, but you can call me MJ.” MJ grabbed a pan sticker from a nearby table, missing the surprised look on Shuri’s face. She turned to give the sticker to Shuri.

Shuri blushed in appreciation. “Thank you MJ. Now what do you have planned?”

MJ just grinned. “It’s a surprise. Wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

“Oh no, we definitely wouldn’t want to do that.”

They spent the next few hours just walking around, talking to other people and each other. They looked at all of the colorful flags and listened to the music. At one point Shuri had thrown a pack of glitter at MJ, and now they were both completely covered in the stuff. MJ didn’t think she had ever felt so free in her life, with so many new people. Her walls had dropped almost entirely and she couldn’t really bring herself to care.

2 o’ clock snuck up on her, and she almost didn’t want to go. “Shuri, I need to go now.”

The other girl looked down at her watch, and MJ noticed that it looked far more advanced than anything she’d seen before. She made a note to ask about it later. “Oh, so do I. Where do you need to go?”

“I’m volunteering with a charity for LGBTQ+ Teens.” MJ knew she needed to go, but she didn’t want to leave Shuri.

“Oh, I’m supposed to meet someone near there too, we can go together.” Shuri smirked, and MJ felt like there was a punchline she was missing there.

“Well then, C’mon!” MJ squeezed Shuri’s hand and they both took off, running through the streets. 

Finally they came up to the booth. MJ saw Peter and Harley standing there, arm in arm. “Hey love birds, is everything set up?”

Peter turned to look at the source of the voice. “MJ! And Shuri? I was worried, I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Shuri gave Peter a wave with her free hand, the smirk still in place on her face. She ignored his concerns in favor of bringing up the girl she was holding hands with. “Peter, how could you not tell me your friend was so cute?”

MJ struggled not to blush. Then the situation caught up to her. “Wait, you two know each other?”

Peter shot Shuri a look before saying, “MJ, let me reintroduce you to Princess Shuri of Wakanda.”

MJ’s mouth dropped wide open. She snapped at Peter and Harley. “You watch the booth for a bit, we’ll be back.” She dragged Shuri into a mostly empty alleyway near the booth before dropping her hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shuri looked down at her feet. “It was nice to spend time with someone who didn’t know my title. I liked the anonymity. And when you said your name was MJ, I knew you were Peter’s friend, so I knew you were going to find out soon. I just wanted to spend a little time with you without that.”

“Would you have told me if Peter didn’t?” MJ looked straight into Shuri’s eyes.

Shuri nodded. “Absolutely. I didn’t want to make it a secret.”

The ends of MJ’s lips turned up. “And did you mean it when you said I was cute?”

Shuri smiled. “Absolutely.”

“Well then I’m sure you won’t mind if I do this.” She slowly pulled Shuri into a gentle kiss.

From the background she heard a faint wolf whistle. They both broke apart to see Harley looking at them. “Don’t mind me, keep going.” He smirked before turning back around to Peter.

“Might as well listen to him.” MJ kissed her again, her bright pink lipstick mixing with Shuri’s yellow. Not too bad for Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies


End file.
